Over the past century the philosophies surrounding the treatment of gait related pathologies, biomechanics and footwear development have largely been based on principles of the introduction of artificial or synthetic bracing and cushioning devices. In the vast majority of cases those experiencing some form of gait related pathology or symptom are prone to those pathologies or symptoms as a result of the atrophy of the foot and supporting musculature. It is well founded in medical research that the act of bracing results in the atrophy of the musculoskeletal system being braced. It is rather paradoxical therefore that the methods used to treat symptoms arising from an atrophied musculoskeltal structure further perpetuate the weakening. It is not uncommon for the symptoms to be alleviated for the short term (during bracing) but then for the original symptoms or others linked to faulty biomechanics and weakened structure to again manifest themselves.
It is also well documented that the incidence of similar gait related pathologies and symptoms in countries whose inhabitants are largely unshod, or barefoot, are a fraction of those seen in countries where it is commonplace to be shod. This discrepancy in incidence can be directly attributed to footwear and the apparent faults in the design of footwear. The inability of the typical shoe to work in unison with the mechanics of the foot can be seen as the greatest influencer of gait and foot related problems. Restricting the foot's natural motion and mechanics creates unwarranted and magnified stresses that resulting in the creation of faulty biomechanics, discomfort and injury.